


Snorgle

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: ff_fortnightly, Gen, small furry animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch cannot resist the cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snorgle

When Basch got home, he was surprised by the uncommon silence. From the kitchen, Vossler was barking in greeting, but didn't rush for the door.

Fran was sleeping in the small patch of space between Vossler's fore and back paws, her bunny feet tucked in as tight as her ears. Eyes slitted, Balthier draped crossways over Vossler's back, tiny (yet sharp-- Basch knew, from experience) claws slowly kneading Vossler's furred shoulder.

Basch watched Balthier yawn, his kitten teeth stretched impossibly wide in such a small mouth, and felt relieved that his pets had finally, finally reached a form of truce.


End file.
